Headache
by moonglowQQ
Summary: Hermione isn't feeling well and it only seems to get worse throughout the day and is being stubborn. Someone is worried about her. Disclaimer: I do not own, JK Rowling does! Please read and review!


Headache

The Common Room seems to be abnormally loud today. Maybe it's because of the pounding headache I have.

"Hello Granger," two voices say from each side of me.

"Must you two be so loud?" I ask rubbing my temples.

"Whatever do you mean?" one asks.

"We are just being our normal volumes," the other continues.

"We may be obnoxious," one starts.

"But never loud," the other finishes.

"You forgot annoying," I tell the Weasley twins.

"Ouch, Mione that really hurts," Fred says.

"We were only wondering about your well-being," George adds.

"Yes you seem to be a bit under the weather," Fred said.

"I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache," I reply.

"You want us to go acquire some pepper up potion for you?" George questions.

"By acquire I take it you mean steal?" I ask.

"Why dear we would never steal," Fred replies offended.

"We prefer to take without permission love," George clarifies.

"That is stealing," I inform them.

"It is easier to ask forgiveness then permission," George tells me.

"It's also more fun," Fred says, "They are more likely to say no if we actually ask."

"I'm sorry boys as much as I am enjoying this conversation I think I'm going to head to bed. Try and sleep this headache away."

"Alright, Granger," Fred says, "Sleep tight."

"Let us know if you need that potion," George says, "and don't let the bed bugs bite, love"

"Goodnight boys," I mumble heading up the stairs and collapsing on my bed.

I wake up and feel worse than when I went to sleep. Now not only does my head hurt but my nose is all stuffed up as well.

"I better not be getting sick," I mumble to myself.

I crawl out of bed and get ready. When I'm finally ready I head down to breakfast. At least it is a Friday so I only have to get through today and then have the weekend to recover.

"Feeling any better?" George asks.

"Worse," I mumble while nibbling on some toast.

"What's the matter now?" Fred asks.

"I think it's a cold. My nose is now all stuffed up as well as my head still hurts." I respond.

"Maybe you should miss classes. Go to bed or the infirmary," George adds.

"I can't do that. I would fall too far behind in class if I don't go," I say.

"Love, you are a genius. You probably already know all of the information plus more. You wouldn't fall behind," George compliments making me blush bright red.

"Come on lover boy, we are going to be late for class," Fred says, "but he is right Hermione. You need to get some rest."

"Thanks guys," I tell them, "I'll get rest this weekend."

"Take it easy Granger," they reply together.

Now it is lunch time and it's only gotten worse. Now I have a sore throat and am starting to cough. I feel awful. I'm just sitting in the Great Hall with my head down.

"Are you alright Mia?" George asks.

"You look worse than you did this morning," Fred adds.

"Thanks," I respond, "I really love to hear how awful I look."

"Ignore him," George says.

"I usually do," I say, "Both of you."

"Sorry," George says looking hurt, "I was only trying to make sure you are ok and if you needed anything."

"I'm sorry George," I say, "I just don't feel well and just want to be left alone. It's been a long day and I just can't wait to get some sleep."

"It's alright, let us know if you need anything," George says.

"Yeah, we would be happy to help," Fred says while smirking at George earning him a glare.

"Yeah ok," I respond, "See you later."

As I walk away I think I hear Fred say, "You really have it bad," to George. I think nothing of it thinking they were just being stupid because there is no way George would like me.

Afternoon classes pass by in a blur. By the end of the day I feel miserable. I can't stop coughing and sneezing. I'm done with today. Classes were awful I'm just skipping dinner and going to bed. Right after the final class I went straight to the dorms and went straight to bed.

"Hermione," I hear someone whisper while gently rubbing my back.

"Ugh, go away," I groan.

"You need to eat something Mione," they say.

"No," I tell them, "I feel miserable I just want to sleep."

"Take this potion and eat," they say, "It will make you feel better."

I look up and see George holding a vial. "You brought me pepper up potion?" I ask.

"Of course I did," he says, "I was worried when you didn't show up to dinner. I figured you got worse instead of better."

"Yeah," I reply, "I couldn't go any longer."

"Sit up;" he tells me, "open up," I comply, "It may burn a little."

"Thanks George," I say starting to feel a bit better.

"No problem," he says while maneuvering my pillows behind me. He sets me up against the pillows and covers me with my blanket, tucking me in. I just stare at him as he pulls up a chair, holding a bowl of soup.

"Thanks," I say reaching for the bowl.

He pulls it away saying, "Nope, I will be feeding you," He grins at me as he spoons the soup and brings it to my mouth, "Open up."

"You are a dork George," I say but open my mouth anyway.

"I know," he responds, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" I ask taking another spoonful.

"Tell Fred and me apart," he clarifies, "Even when you are completely miserable you can when our own mother can't."

"I don't know," I tell him, "I just can. There is just a different feel to the presence of you and Fred."

"You know that sounds utterly insane right?" He laughs.

"It's hard you explain," I complain, "I'm also sick so you can't expect much."

"I'm sorry love," He responds still feeding me.

"Why do you call me that?" I ask.

"Why not?" He shoots back.

"I'm too sick to even get into that kind of conversation," I say.

"What kind of conversation?" He questions.

"The kind that is just questions until you get me off topic and you never answer my question anyway," I reply. George sets aside the empty bowl and looks at me seriously for a moment. Not saying anything he repositions my pillows and me so I am lying on one side of my bed. He walks to the opposite side of the bed and sits down taking off his shoes.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Answering your question," he responds. He crawls under the blanket with me and puts his arm around my stomach, looking into my eyes.

"How is this answering my question?" I ask.

"You are really killing the mood," he says laughing.

"What mood?" I ask, "What is going on?"

"You asked me why I call you love," he says then kisses my forehead, "It's because you are my love. I understand that you probably don't feel the same way, just give me a few minutes to hold you in my arms and then we can just forget this ever happened."

I look up at him in shock and see that his eyes are closed and he has a sad smile on his face. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close. He buries face in my hair, breathes in my scent and sighs.

"What if I don't want to forget," I whisper. He stiffens then pulls back slowly. He looks at me questioningly but I can see hope shining in his eyes.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" He asks cautiously.

"I lied," I say and his face drop and tears form in his eyes, "I know exactly how I can tell you and Fred apart."

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

"I can tell you and Fred apart because I will always know you from Fred," I explain, "I can always tell who you are because you presence is different. Fred doesn't make my knees weak, my heart beat fast or my palms to sweat. Only you can George and that is because I'm in love with you."

"You, you're in love with me?" George stutters.

"Yes you goof," I say, "I just never thought you felt the same way."

"Hermione I thought I made it obvious," he tells me, "I follow you around like a lost puppy and call you love whenever the chance arises."

"I always thought you and Fred were just teasing me," I say.

"Fred was never teasing you," he responds, "Only me and my patheticness as he likes to call it. Kept on telling me just to make my move and where was my Gryffindor courage."

"You never seemed to have trouble talking to me or any other girls for that matter." I say.

"Other girls don't matter. Sure I would tease them but that's just the Weasley charm," he says with a wink, "I can usually do the same with you until I look into your big brown eyes or smell your sweet scent then I get all tongue tied and lose all train of thought."

"So I make you nervous," I tease.

"Unbelievably so," he responds, "Everyone knows how I feel about you. Bloody hell even the Slytherins know."

"How do you feel about me," I question.

"If you haven't noticed I am madly in love with you, I will do anything for you. I will be here for you when you are sick and nurse you back to health. I will think and tell you just how bloody gorgeous and beautiful I find you no matter what you or anyone else thinks because it is the truth," he tells me, "Do you want me to go on?"

"No," I say with a smile, "I think I get the point. I would kiss you but I wouldn't want to infect you."

"I don't mind," he says with a grin. He leans forward and gives me a sweet kiss.

"I love you George Weasley," I tell him with a smile.

"I love you too Hermione Granger," he responds; "Now we are going to spend the first of many nights in each other's arms, if that's ok with you."

"That's more than ok with me," I tell him, "so was that your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"No," he responds with a grin, "that was my way of promising that I will be yours for as long as you will have me or until you get sick of me."

"What if I want you forever and never want to get rid of you?" I ask.

"Well then we will spend the rest of our lives together, get married and have many bushy haired red heads. With your brains and my pranks they will be a force to be reckoned with," He plans out.

"I like the way that sounds," I tell him.

"So do I," he says and we spend the first night of the rest of our lives in each other's arms. I feel better than I have all day and for more reasons than one. We shall see how everyone feels about us being together, but I don't really care what they think or what they have to say. I found someone I love and who loves me just the same.

**It ended up being a little cheesy, but oh well. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, just really haven't had any inspiration. Let me know if there is anything you want to read or a specific pairing. I really could use some good inspiration. I also may expand this, not sure yet though all depends on the feedback so please review with some constructive criticism or just some love. I could really use some to continue writing. **


End file.
